The Last Day: The Lost Endings
by Mister Nanook
Summary: It's the two-year anniversary of my first fanfic "The Last Day". However, did you know that more endings were considered? No, really! I've dusted off three alternate endings and am releasing them to my readers. Here's your chance to read the conclusions that you were never meant to see! Rated M for Blood and Gore, Intense Violence, and Strong Language.
1. Ending One

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Two years.**

**Can you believe it?**

**It's been TWO years since the release of my first fanfic.**

**Remember my first fanfic **_**The Last Day? **_**Yes, despite me not liking the story, it is a part of my history and I am not one to deny events that did happen. Only story I've ever made that I finished in a month. Despite the fact that it sucks, it was still pretty fun to write.**

**But the ending. Oh God, the ending! Well, this is what this whole thing is about! You see, I originally had four endings in mind to conclude the fanfic. Ultimately, I decided on the one that I thought (at the time) would be the best ending. Despite what I said in the author's notes of the last chapter, I am not happy with the way it ended. I'm not happy with the entire thing at all, to be honest but that's not the point. I always like to share the things that never make the final cut because I have an interest in elements that never make it to the final result of anything, such as movies and video games and an interest in products that never see the light of day. Seeing as it's the two year anniversary, I figured this would be fitting. **

**WARNING: Major plot spoilers are below! I recommend you read **_**The Last Day**_** before reading this. It's not that long, but it could be painful to read for some readers. Hell, **_**I**_** can't even read it anymore. It's kind of embarrassing for me to read my earliest work.**

**You may notice that I have done several edits to keep this in line with my current writing style. This is purely cosmetic and the original structure, at least up until the changed part of the ending, is intact.**

**Don't forget to follow me on Twitter! I will be posting interesting stuff about **_**The Last Day**_** all month long. Any fans out there would not want to miss it!**

_**Regular Show**_** and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and © Cartoon Network. I own nothing except for the story, plot, and any characters I created that may occur.**

* * *

**ENDGAME**

_When you are through changing, you are through._

_**-Bruce Barton**_

Mordecai sprinted towards the direction of the observation tower. He was determined to stop Rigby from going any further. He stopped nearby it, completely exhausted and gasping for breath. He looked over and saw many police cars and officers, perhaps ten or twenty, surrounding the tower. Rigby was at the top of the tower and was hiding.

"Attention, uhh... Rigby! You don't want to do this. Come on down here and let's talk about this!" a negotiator outside said thought a megaphone. "We can get you help! Just come down from there and we'll talk."

"No, I'm done talking! Back the fuck off or I'm wasting this slut!" he shouted. He wasn't looking to negotiate. Rigby was just looking to kill. He looked out the ledge and opened fire towards the barricade of police officers. He hit one in the shoulder and another in the arm. Mordecai had seen enough.

_Rigby! I have to stop him!_ he thought to himself. If the police couldn't stop him, he would have to try. Without alerting the officers, he walked to a nearby shrub and lifted it away, revealing a hidden door. He enters it and walks through an underground tunnel that leads directly to the observation tower.

While walking, Mordecai pondered on the events of today. He then comes to a stunning realization. Over the years, he had been very rotten to Rigby. Knowing that, it's no wonder he went insane. Had Mordecai handled the situation better, maybe Rigby would have accepted his decision to take the promotion. It had been too late, however. That was in the past, and there's no going back now. All he could do now is admit his faults and try to make Rigby see the light.

And if that didn't work, he would have to stop him in a different way. He opened his fanny pack and pulled out a pistol that he took from a dead officer it. He finally reached the end of the tunnel, looking above to open a hidden trapdoor on the ceiling that leads to the first floor of the tower. Before going any further, he cracked open a nearby supply cabinet to take some duct tape. Very carefully, he uses two pieces to tape the pistol on the back of his shirt to keep it out of sight. Soon after, he starts running up the stairs to where Rigby is holed up. He can hear faint shooting and threats being spewed between the officers and Rigby.

"What are your demands?" the negotiator asked through a megaphone.

"I need a fully-stocked chopper, some hair dye, a thousand dollars, and some chips. Doritos!" Rigby replied.

"Rigby, let's be reasonable–"

"Man, fuck this, I'm shooting him!" another officer cut in.

"Wait, no!" It was too late. The officer fired up at the tower. The other officers joined in and fired away. Rigby ducked in the nick of time, avoiding the shots.

"Hold your fire! Hold your fire!" the negotiator ordered.

After a few seconds, the firing stopped. Rigby looked out the tower and laughed.

"HAHAHA! It's gonna take a lot more than you fucks to stop me! **I'M MOTHERFUCKING INVINCIBLE!**" Rigby shouted. This makes Mordecai run faster. He doesn't have time to take a breather. He's determined to stop Rigby.

He stuck his head out the stairway and finds Rigby, pistol in hand, and Margaret sitting in the corner scared out of her wits. Mordecai also noticed a long rope with a knot loop was tied to a leg of a steel bench facing the balcony overlooking the park. Rigby would use this to rappel down the tower, if such a reason would come up.

"Hand me another clip, Margaret! I need to reload!" he ordered. She tosses him one, but he barely catches it.

"I said 'hand me one', you dumb bitch! You almost hit me! I should shoot your stupid-ass in the face right now!" he shouts to her, inserting a new magazine into his pistol and slides the lock back, cocking and reloading it.

"Rigby!" Mordecai called out.

"What the?!" Rigby turns around and sees the man that caused all this. He runs towards Margaret and uses her as a shield. "Stay the fuck away from me, Mordecai!" he says aiming the gun towards Mordecai, then to Margaret repeatedly.

"Rigby, listen! I know why you're doing this!" Mordecai claims, taking a step forward.

"Take another step and I'll blow her motherfucking brains out!" Rigby assures, taking the gun and pointing it to Margaret's temple, shaking as he does it.

"Okay, I'm backing up. I'm backing up. But listen, Rigby! This isn't you! This isn't what you're like!"

"I know it isn't! You think I don't know that, Mordecock? I'm just taking your advice! I've changed, Mordecock! Maybe not for the better, but it's done! HAHAHAHA! This is all your fault!" Rigby responded, chuckling uncontrollably.

Mordecai took a deep breath and hoped to God that this would work. "You're right," Mordecai confirmed.

"Yeah! So back the fu—wait, what?" Rigby was surprised.

"You're right, Rigby. It's my fault. It's all my fault you're like this. Rigby, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have treated you so rotten over the years, and I shouldn't have been so uncompromising that day I took the job. Had I handled the situation better, we could've worked around it. We were too good of friends to let one fight end everything," Mordecai told him.

Rigby raised an eyebrow. "Then why didn't you?" he inquired, almost not convinced.

Mordecai took a deep breath. He explained, "I was greedy, Rigby. I wasn't thinking about how my decisions would affect others. I was only thinking of myself. It was just that I really wanted that promotion more than anything. I would've done anything to get it, so I decided to work really hard. I should have at least let you pick up the pace, and then maybe we could have both been successful."

Rigby was dumbfounded. He looked at Mordecai with a confused look on his face. "You're lying. **You're lying!** You're just saying this in hopes that you'll save your girlfriend and kill me! I know what you're up to! You can't fool me!" Rigby said, pointing the gun towards Mordecai.

"I'm not lying, Rigby," he said blankly. "I take full responsibility for everything." He stepped forward, walking towards Rigby. "I shouldn't have tried to force change onto you. Change should come naturally. It shouldn't be shoveled down someone's throat. Changing too fast and unexpectedly just causes trouble, just like it did to you." Rigby looked at himself, and then back to Mordecai, who was now kneeling down in front of him.

"Put the gun down, Rigby," Mordecai continued. "Put the gun down, let Margaret go, and give yourself up. You don't have to hurt anyone else. Too many of our friends have died today."

Rigby looked at Mordecai, and then looked to the gun in his hands. Indeed, many people have died today in the hands of the deranged raccoon. All their coworkers were dead, along with several parkgoers and police officers. The carnage that Rigby unleashed was something that the city would never forget. For him, there's no turning back.

"No," he whispered and shook his head. "It's too late, Mordecai. I've already gone too far. There's no going back."

"Rigby..." Mordecai started and took a step forward.

"Don't fucking move, Mordecai!" Rigby ordered and pointed his pistol to Mordecai's head. He complied and stopped in his tracks. "Put your hands up!" Mordecai raised his hands over his head and rested his palms on the back of his neck.

"Are you still up there with the hostage?" the negotiator asked through his megaphone. "Let's keep this rational!" Rigby walked to the balcony and fired four shots at the negotiator, who managed to duck behind a police cruiser, completely unscathed.

"STOP TALKING!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. Mordecai saw an opening and had to react quickly in order to capitalize on it. He reached for his shoulders and ripped out the pistol he had taped on his shirt. He aimed at the unaware raccoon in front of him and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit him in the left shoulder. Rigby screamed and winced in pain, turning around to find that Mordecai was the one that had shot him. Rigby raised his gun, but Mordecai was quick to pull the trigger once more, shooting Rigby in the stomach. Rigby squeaked in agony and fell on his back, hitting the floor and dropping his pistol.

Mordecai gasped as he saw his former best friend fall to the floor. Margaret had frozen in place as she saw him shoot Rigby. She sat on the floor with her mouth open in shock. Mordecai slowly walked towards his body; pistol still in hand ready to finish the job, if necessary. It appeared that Rigby had stopped breathing as a small pool of blood formed around his left shoulder. Mordecai bit his lip as he saw the bullet wound, exposing the raccoon's supple flesh with a small stream of ruby-red blood spilling to the floor.

"Margaret," he called, not breaking his focus on the raccoon. She turned to him and he told her, "I need you to get out of here. Go somewhere safe. I don't want you to be here if something bad happens."

"Mordecai, no!" she cried in response. "Come with me, please!"

"I can't. I need a moment. You go downstairs and wait for me."

"Mordecai, you don't have to stay here! Let the police handle him!"

"Margaret, please. I'm the one that ruined his life."

"Mordecai..." Margaret started tearing up, worried about what her boyfriend is going to do and fearing for his life.

"Margaret," he said and turned to see her. "Go." Margaret frowned, but soon turned around and walked towards the stairs. Mordecai watched as he saw his girlfriend walk to the steps leading back to the entrance. He feared for her safety, so he wanted her to be as far away from Rigby as possible. She placed one foot on the first step, but stopped.

"I love you," she said, tears running down her cheeks.

"I love you too," Mordecai said, still watching her. Margaret quietly sobbed and ran down the stairs. Mordecai sighed, continuing to stare at the stairs until he could no longer hear her footsteps. He turned back to Rigby.

Mordecai's eyes grew wide and chills flowed down his spine.

Rigby was gone. His body was no longer where it was and only two small pools of blood were left. Mordecai frantically jerked his head behind him, scanning the room nervously for a maniac raccoon. Several drops of blood leading to a metal supply locker right next to the balcony caught his eye.

"Rigby?" Mordecai called. He placed his finger on the pistol's trigger; ready to fire if anything were to pop out. He slowly walked towards the locker and noticed the lock was missing. Muscle Man was supposed to place a lock last week, but never got around to it. Mordecai's gun trembled in his hand as he aimed at the locker door.

"Rigby?" he called once more, but again received to answer. Mordecai carefully took more steps towards the locker and placed his free hand on the door lever. He took a deep breath and prepared to open it.

"One..." he counted. He took another breath.

"Two..."

_**SHHHKKK!**_

"Ggragh!"Mordecai growled as he felt a sharp pain in his hand. He looked at it and saw the shaft of a screwdriver pierced through the locker door that penetrated the center of his palm. The locker door suddenly flung open, hitting Mordecai in the beak and sending him to the floor. The shaft of the screwdriver protruded back to the locker door as Rigby hopped out of it with the bloody screwdriver in one hand, a claw hammer in the other, and a score to settle with the bird that shot him twice. He raised the hammer and struck Mordecai's right knee. The impact shattered the bone and caused a pained scream to emit from his lungs.

"You fucking shot me!" Rigby yelled, striking the shattered knee once more. "You shot me, you son of a bitch!" Mordecai screamed in pain again and kicked Rigby away. He was sent two feet back and Mordecai crawled backwards to get away from him. Rigby stood up instantly and ran back to Mordecai. He hopped in the air, swung his hammer and jammed the clawed part into his right knee. The metal claw impacted with force, stopping at the bone. Mordecai gritted his teeth and grimaced upon impact, but didn't cry in pain this time. Rigby left the hammer there, circled around Mordecai like a vulture and stabbed him in the front of his shoulder with the screwdriver; the shaft going through his body.

Rigby climbed on top of Mordecai and punched his left cheek with his fist. "This is for screwing up our friendship!" He punched his right cheek. "This is for taking that promotion and leaving me in the dust!" He punched his left cheek again, creating a bruise. "This is for treating me like shit all those years!" Rigby then head butted him. "That's for making me do all this!" His eyes were starting to water now as he remembered all those painful memories that Mordecai caused. The blue jay's eyes were barely open as he felt Rigby's strikes. He looked up and saw Rigby quietly sobbing over him. The sad frown soon turned into an angry one and Rigby reached for the hammer that was still stuck into his knee. He forcefully dug it out, tearing away some muscle tissue. He stood up over Mordecai, glancing at the wounds that he made. The injured blue jay looked at the crazed raccoon wielding the tool and then looked to the screwdriver planted on his shoulder. He put his right hand on the grip and grasped it.

_I have one chance, _Mordecai thought to himself.

Rigby breathed heavily as he held the hammer in his hand. He slowly turned his attention back to Mordecai and raised the hammer to chest level.

"And this..." he whispered, "...is for ruining my life." Mordecai looked on, breathing heavily as he felt himself grow weaker due to his injuries. Rigby raised the hammer high in the air and shouted, "**I QUIT!**"

Mordecai quickly pulled the screwdriver out of his shoulder, wincing as he does it. Once it slid out, he flipped it around and jammed the shaft through Rigby's sternum. The shaft penetrated the bone by two inches, lodging it in as a result.

Rigby dropped the hammer and looked at his chest, horrified to find a screwdriver impaled in his body. Mordecai balled his fist and punched him in the nose, launching him backwards near the rope that he had set up. He frantically tried to pull the screwdriver off of his sternum, but it was in too deep. Mordecai crawled past Rigby, eyeing the rope near the locker. Finally up on his right leg, Mordecai reached for the noose.

"Jesus Christ, Mordecai!" Rigby cried, still struggling to remove the shaft of the screwdriver from his sternum. "You fucking killed me, man! You killed me!" He started to breathe heavily as he felt he was going into shock. His eyes darted in all directions and he kept muttering, "holy shit" every two seconds.

Mordecai limped to a downed Rigby, being careful not to fall. He put the noose around the mortally-wounded raccoon's neck and tightened it.

Rigby looked up and asked, "What are you doing?" Mordecai didn't answer him and instead dragged him to the balcony with the rope, choking him. As he struggled to wiggle out of the noose and get a gasp of breath, he realized that he had stopped moving. Glancing upwards again, he suddenly found himself being lifted over Mordecai's shoulders.

"Mordecai, wait!" he pleaded. The blue jay turned towards the balcony with the murderous raccoon over his head. "Don't do this, Mordecai! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for doing all those bad things! I'm sorry for taking Margaret hostage! I'm sorry for stabbing you! Just please don't kill me!"

"It's too late, Rigby!" Mordecai said. "You've killed too many people, including our friends. We're done talking." He limped closer to the balcony.

"Mordecai, no!" the raccoon begged once more, now in tears. "Please!"

"Rigby... **YOU'RE FIRED**!" Mordecai declared and threw Rigby over the balcony. He let out a cry as he flew out the balcony and towards the ground below. The rope around his neck tightened and Rigby came to a sudden halt.

The raccoon soon found himself being strangled by the rope. Rigby tried desperately trying to escape, but felt weaker as he was hanging from the balcony. The police officers below could do nothing but watch as he struggled to get free. His arms were around the noose, attempting to stop it from choking him any further. His legs waggled frantically in the air as he hung there. This went on for ten seconds until his eyes turned to a dim red color. The sounds of him struggling to breathe became louder, as well as his frantic actions to get free.

Then he stopped moving. The struggles no longer came as his limbs slowly went limp. His eyes remained open and his mouth agape.

Rigby was dead.

Mordecai took a deep breath. He didn't watch Rigby die, but the sounds of him being strangled to death were horrifying enough to bear. He limped towards the stairway to walk back downstairs. His punctured shoulder and smashed kneecap were throbbing in pain. He sucked it up and continued to walk downstairs. He finally reached the entrance. Opening the door, he walked out and was greeted by Margaret and a paramedic, ready to take him to the hospital.

"Oh, Mordecai!" Margaret cried and hugged him.

"It's good to see you too, Margaret," he replied, wincing in pain.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" she said with a heartfelt smile. She looked at the balcony and said, "I'm sorry about Rigby."

Mordecai turned his head and saw Rigby's lifeless body hanging from the tower. He sighed sadly. "I didn't want to do it," he revealed. "I wanted to help him."

"You tried your best, Mordecai," Margaret assured her. "Rigby was too far gone to be saved."

"I know. Still, I wish I could have prevented all this." He sniffled.

"Let's get you to the hospital, Mordy," Margaret said. She led him to the stretcher provided by the paramedic. He lied down, was strapped in, and was carried inside the back of the ambulance with Margaret holding his hand as she entered it too.

"This really hurts..." he said.

"It'll be okay, baby," she promised him. With a quick kiss on the cheek, the ambulance sped off. Mordecai took one more glance at the tower. He watched as Rigby was cut down and about to be placed in a body bag. He whispered, "I tried my best, Rigby," and closed his eyes, aching from the pain.

Both physical and mental.

**THE END**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Well, wasn't that hilarious? I honestly would've been fine with this ending. I don't know why I thought the final one was better. As usual, reviews are welcome and another ending will be posted next week. Nanook out.**

_**This place needs the MA rating. Without it, it kind of hampers my creativity.  
-Mister Nanook**_


	2. Ending Two

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: As promised, here's the second ending. This is by far the most boring one, which is probably why I didn't use it. That, and the fact it didn't make sense. Before you read it, how about you enjoy some trivia of **_**The Last Day**_**:**

**-The concept of **_**The Last Day **_**was conceived late May of 2012. Prior to that, I only planned to review fanfics and not write them.**

**-The first three chapters were written in a day.**

**-An epilogue was in the original outline, but was never detailed.**

**-Originally, Rigby was supposed to impregnate Eileen. This idea was removed to avoid any unnecessary anticipation for a sequel.**

**-Chapter eleven had a different quote. The original quote was:**

_**Just when I think I have learned the way to live, life changes.  
-Hugh Prather**_

**In fact, the quote that replaced this one was supposed to be for the final chapter.**

**-Due to high demand for a sequel, I briefly flirted with the idea of giving away the rights to the fanfic. I never went through with it because I didn't like the thought of something I created being modified by someone else.**

**-Author Mit242 correctly predicted that Rigby would kidnap Margaret and hold her hostage. This was merely a coincidence.**

**-Skips' death is a reference to the film **_**American Psycho**_** where Patrick Bateman kills Paul Allen with an axe. Rigby's resulting lines are a direct lift from the film, with a minor replacing of words.**

**-Despite what the last author's note said in the final chapter, the story was never planned to be over the top. Satan worship, cannibalism, and rape were never outlined or even considered.**

**-Eileen was originally planned to make an appearance in the final chapter, watching Rigby be hauled away in handcuffs, cry and ask why he would kill all those people.**

**-There existed a video of myself typing up the Rigby-Eileen sex scene and my resulting reaction ("What the fuck am I writing?"). The footage is now lost.**

**-Despite launching my career and receiving many positive reviews, I still consider this fanfic to be a disappointment and am rather embarrassed by it.**

**Hope those tidbits were entertaining. On with the ending!**

* * *

**ENDGAME**

_When you are through changing, you are through._

_**-Bruce Barton**_

Mordecai sprinted towards the direction of the observation tower. He was determined to stop Rigby from going any further. He stopped nearby it, completely exhausted and gasping for breath. He looked over and saw many police cars and officers, perhaps ten or twenty, surrounding the tower. Rigby was at the top of the tower and was hiding.

"Attention, uhh... Rigby! You don't want to do this. Come on down here and let's talk about this!" a negotiator said thought a megaphone. "We can get you help! Just come down from there and we'll talk."

"No, I'm done talking! Back the fuck off or I'm wasting this slut!" he shouted. He wasn't looking to negotiate. He was just looking to kill. He looked out the ledge and opened fire towards the barricade of police officers. He hit one in the shoulder and another in the arm. Mordecai had seen enough.

_Rigby! I have to stop him!_ he thought to himself. If the police couldn't stop him, he would have to try. Without alerting the officers, he walked to a nearby shrub and lifted it away, revealing a hidden door. He enters it and walks through an underground tunnel that leads directly to the observation tower.

While walking, he ponders on the events of today. He then comes to a stunning realization. Over the years, he had been very rotten to Rigby. With that in mind, it's no wonder he went insane. Had Mordecai handled the situation better, maybe Rigby would have accepted his decision to take the promotion. It had been too late, however. That was in the past, and there's no going back now. All he could do now is admit his faults and try to make Rigby see the light.

"What are your demands?" the negotiator asked through a megaphone.

"I need a fully-stocked chopper, some hair dye, a thousand dollars, and some chips. Doritos!" Rigby replied.

"Rigby, let's be reasonable–"

"Man, fuck this, I'm shooting him!" another officer cut in.

"Wait, no!" It was too late. The officer fired up at the tower. The other officers joined in and fired away. Rigby ducked in the nick of time, avoiding the shots.

"Hold your fire! Hold your fire!" the negotiator ordered.

After a few seconds, the firing stopped. Rigby looked out the tower and laughed.

"HAHAHA! It's gonna take a lot more than you fucks to stop me! **I'M MOTHERFUCKING INVINCIBLE!**" Rigby shouted.

Mordecai was listening to the entire thing. This proved to be a distraction as he tripped and forward. While grounded, he continued to listen to the carnage with severe anxiety.

"Keep fucking with me! See what happens!" Rigby challenged, pointing his pistol towards Margaret. "You want me to kill this bitch up here, then keep shooting at me!"

"Rigby, no!" Mordecai cried, fearing for both Rigby and Margaret's lives.

"Come on! Kill me already! I'm already dead inside thanks to that faggot Mordecai! Man, fuck that piece of shit!" he bellowed. Mordecai got to his feet and hobbled to the hatch that led to the tower.

"We've been friends since we were little kids and he abandons me for a fuckin' promotion like nothing!" Rigby cried, sobbing with tears filling his eyelids. His voice trembled with sadness as he spoke. Margaret simply looked on in fear.

"I respected him! I looked up to him! I loved him like a brother!"

Mordecai ran faster...

"I always had his back and he sells me down the river like a piece of garbage!"

...and faster...

"I died inside that day!"

...and faster.

"And this is the way he pays me back for being his best bro?! By fucking me over and ruining my life?!"

Mordecai had reached the end of the tunnel now. He was now at arm's reach with the hatch above.

"This is why I did all this! Because of him! I hate you, Mordecai! **I FUCKING HATE YOU!**"

Mordecai grasped the hatch and said, "I'm coming, Rigby! Don't do anyth–"

"_**AAAARRGGHHHH!**_" he growled. Rigby had been through enough. Filled with blind fury, he turns to Margaret and points him gun towards her, shooting her twice in the chest and stomach, three times in the head, once in the shoulder, and twice in the throat. Margaret died by the third shot.

"That's for loving that piece that shit, you bitch!" Rigby snapped between shots, tears running down his face. "Fuck you!" He dropped the pistol, fell to the ground and sobbed heavily in the fetal position.

Mordecai fell backwards, hitting the dirt wall behind him. He had heard the whole thing and still couldn't believe it all. Rigby had blamed him for all his misfortunes.

The worst part was that he was right. Mordecai was to blame for the whole thing. He had taken the promotion with no regard to Rigby's feelings towards it and ostracized him for three straight years. Mordecai never noticed how miserable he was making Rigby's life. The fact that he was the last person Rigby expected to leave him out in the cold dealt an even heavier blow. Mordecai shook his head as his body sunk to the cold floor below. Placing his hands on his face, he did something he hadn't done in years.

He cried. He cried like it was his last day on earth. The thought of his beloved being shot to death by the raccoon that blamed the entire massacre on him was all too much for the poor blue jay to bear.

"It's my fault," he sobbed. He heard the tower entrance door being blown open by an unknown explosive device, followed by multiple footsteps above him, no doubt being the police officers from outside.

"I did this to him. He did all this because of me..." Mordecai reflected on the events that happened in the past three years as he sat there crying his eyes out. While the years were kind to him, he couldn't say the same for the raccoon in the tower above him. As he pictured the broken raccoon most likely being either taken into custody or shot to death, he muttered his feelings of regret about taking the promotion.

"I wish I'd never taken the thing," he said, still sobbing. "I'd wish I'd never said 'yes' to Benson! I wish I could take it all back! If I could go back and not take the stupid promotion, I'd do it!" He dropped to his side and continued to hear footsteps above. No doubt the officers were close to reaching Rigby above the tower. "I'd take it all back if I could." Mordecai closed his eyes, hoping that once he reopens them, this nightmare would end.

He noticed through his shut eyes a dim blue light. He reopened his eyes and saw an eerie light blue glow coming from above. The glow was coming from behind the hatch! It was a spectacular sight for the blue jay to observe. Mordecai looked on in awe as he stood up to get a closer look. The sounds above him faded away as he got closer to the glowing hatch.

"What is this?" he asked aloud. Mordecai took a deep breath, wiped the tears from his eyes, and lifted the hatch, opening it to revealing a glowing light blue vortex rotating with white light. It was quite a sight, but Mordecai didn't know what it was or where it would lead to if he entered it. Having no other options and nothing to lose, Mordecai climbed through the hatch, letting his body be consumed by the glowing vortex within.

Strange. He soon found himself standing in an endless blue void devoid of anything. A low-pitch humming sound was the only thing he heard in this place. Mordecai was alone again. He walked further into the blue abyss and soon heard various voices.

_It's called 'being an adult.' You should try it sometime!_

_I'm so impressed, I've decided to give you a promotion!_

_Everyone has to change sometime, but you're more content staying the same annoying, immature slacker you've always been. Grow up, Rigby!_

Mordecai cringed at that last phrase. He was the one that said that. He continued walking forward.

_Thank goodness I got rid of that cancer known as Rigby._

_This is all your fault! If you hadn't taken that promotion years ago, Rigby would've been here with me!_

_The raccoon… you must stop him…_

Mordecai's pace quickened as the voices became louder.

_It's gonna take a lot more than you fucks to stop me! __**I'M MOTHERFUCKING INVINCIBLE!**_

_Kill me already! I'm already dead inside thanks to that faggot Mordecai!_

_I hate you, Mordecai! __**I FUCKING HATE YOU!**_

Mordecai ran forward and closed his eyes, trying his best to drown away the voices. They went away as he rushed further into the void.

_Another roll of the dice._

Now that is something he had never heard before. The void shined brightly as a white flash engulfed the area. Mordecai continued to keep his eyes shut as he continued forward. The hum amplified as he stepped further into the vortex. Next, a bright white light engulfed the entire void, glowing brighter by the second.

Silence.

* * *

Mordecai opened his eyes. He looked around him and realized he was back at the park! Holding a pair of hedge trimmers and facing a hedge, Mordecai found himself to be back in time. He remembered where he was now. With a disheveled mindset, Mordecai took a deep breath, glad to smell the fresh air of the park again.

"Hey Mordecai, you wanna drink some sodas and ride the cart around?" a familiar voice asked. Mordecai turned around and saw a real sight for sore eyes: Rigby.

"Rigby!" Mordecai exclaimed with a smile. "It's great to see you again!"

"Why? It's only been three hours since we last saw each other. Breakfast, remember?" Rigby noted, raising an eyebrow. "You okay, man?"

Mordecai cleared his throat and straightened the feathers on his head with his hand. "I'm fine, man," he replied. "So what were you asking?"

"I asked if you wanted to drink some sodas and ride the cart around. This yard work's a bore!" he said. Mordecai recalled what he said three years ago and now knew what the voice in the void was saying.

He had a second chance. He had seen the consequences of his actions and was now prepared to avoid the chaos that he experienced.

"Yes, I do," Mordecai said with a nod and smile. Rigby fist-pumped and the pair walked back to the house to get those sodas.

"You sure you want to take off, Mordecai? I know how you've been trying to get on Benson's good side lately," Rigby noted.

"Nah, it's cool. I could use a break," Mordecai said. "Oh, and Rigby?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being my bro."

Rigby smiled. "Thanks for having my back, man." Little did they know Benson was watching them from a distance. He continued to observe them through his binoculars as the two entered the house. The gumball machine shook his head disapprovingly.

"Oh, Mordecai," he muttered. "You had such a great future ahead of you."

**THE END**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Oh, Benson. The irony of your statement is just hilarious. Well, another ending bites the dust! What'd you think? Was it as absurd as I thought? Let me know by typing something in that fancy box down there! The final lost ending will be released next week. Check my profile for release dates. It's my personal favorite, so you don't want to miss it! Nanook out.**

_****__**Happy Friday the 13th, by the way.**_  
-Mister Nanook


	3. Ending Three

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: And the moment you've all been waiting for! The final lost ending to **_**The Last Day**_**! This one is my personal favorite because of how disturbing and messed-up it is. Out of all the endings, I feel this one was the one that would've made the story complete. Well, read it, why don't you?**

* * *

**ENDGAME**

_When you are through changing, you are through._

_**-Bruce Barton**_

Mordecai sprinted towards the direction of the observation tower. He was determined to stop Rigby from going any further. He stopped nearby it, completely exhausted and gasping for breath. He looked over and saw many police cars and officers, perhaps ten or twenty, surrounding the tower. Rigby was at the top of the tower and was hiding.

"Attention, uhh... Rigby! You don't want to do this. Come on down here and let's talk about this!" a negotiator said thought a megaphone. "We can get you help! Just come down from there and we'll talk."

"No, I'm done talking! Back the fuck off or I'm wasting this slut!" he shouted. He wasn't looking to negotiate. He was just looking to kill. He looked out the ledge and opened fire towards the barricade of police officers. He hit one in the shoulder and another in the arm. Mordecai had seen enough.

_Rigby! I have to stop him!_ he thought to himself. If the police couldn't stop him, he would have to try. Without alerting the officers, he walked to a nearby shrub and lifted it away, revealing a hidden door. He enters it and walks through an underground tunnel that leads directly to the observation tower.

While walking, he ponders on the events of today. He then comes to a stunning realization. Over the years, he had been very rotten to Rigby. With that in mind, it's no wonder he went insane. Had Mordecai handled the situation better, maybe Rigby would have accepted his decision to take the promotion.

It had been too late, however. That was in the past, and there was no going back now. All he could do now is stop Rigby by any means necessary. He reached the end of the tunnel and opened the hidden trapdoor above him that leaded to the first floor of the tower. Before he climbs the hatch, he reached inside his fanny pack and pulled out a pistol from one of the deceased police officers he ran by. He figured that talking to Rigby is out of the question, so this was his last resort. Mordecai began running up the stairs to where Rigby is holed up. He can hear faint shooting and threats being spewed from both the officers and Rigby.

"What are your demands?" the negotiator asked through a megaphone.

"I need a fully-stocked chopper, some hair dye, a thousand dollars, and some chips. Doritos!" Rigby replied.

"Rigby, let's be reasonable–"

"Man, fuck this, I'm shooting him!" another officer cut in.

"Wait, no!" It was too late. The officer fired up at the tower. The other officers joined in and fired away. Rigby ducked in the nick of time, avoiding the shots.

"Hold your fire! Hold your fire!" the negotiator ordered.

After a few seconds, the firing stopped. Rigby looked out the tower and laughed.

"HAHAHA! It's gonna take a lot more than you fucks to stop me! **I'M MOTHERFUCKING INVINCIBLE!**" Rigby shouted. This makes Mordecai run faster. He doesn't have time to take a breather. He's determined to stop Rigby.

He sticks his head out the stairway and finds Rigby, pistol in hand, and Margaret sitting in the corner scared out of her wits.

"Hand me another clip, Margaret! I need to reload!" he ordered. She tosses him one, but he barely catches it.

"I said 'hand me one', you dumb bitch! You almost hit me! I should shoot your stupid-ass in the face right now!" he shouts to her, inserting a new magazine into his pistol and sliding the lock back, reloading it. Margaret flinched as he snapped. She crawled back to the corner, sitting there hoping that someone would help her from this nightmare she was enduring. The robin cowered in fear, her face placed in front of her knees.

Rigby continued shooting outside, managing to strike the fuel tank of a nearby police cruiser outside. He watched as the gasoline spilled to the ground below. Next, Rigby looked down the iron sights of the pistol, carefully aimed as his intended target, and fired one round. The bullet struck the spilled gasoline on the ground, igniting it. Many of the officers outside, including the negotiator sprinted away as they saw the gasoline ablaze.

"Shit! Everyone clear out!" an officer advised. All nearby officers darted off in different directions.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the trigger-happy raccoon, Mordecai had finally arrived to the top with gun in hand. Margaret looked up, happy to see her boyfriend/savior.

"What?" Rigby said. He glanced back at Margaret, noticing that she was staring at something behind him. Turning the direction that she was facing, Rigby soon locked eyes with a familiar blue jay that he had been looking to murder for quite a while now. It was now the raccoon's turn to gasp.

"**YOU!**" he shrieked. Rigby raised his pistol and aimed it towards Mordecai. The bird drew his pistol as well, aiming it at the raccoon.

"Rigby, please put the gun down!" Mordecai pleaded with shaky palms.

"Fuck you," Rigby barked back, "you put yours down!"

"Rigby, I know you're upset with me—"

"Oh, _really?!_" Rigby replied with mock sarcasm. "Wow! Did it take you all day to figure that out? Or was it me killing everyone here that tipped you off?"

"Rigby, put the gun down," Mordecai asked again, unmoved.

"Or do you know that I'm mad because I have your whore of a girlfriend right here and about to shoot her if you don't put your gun down?"

Mordecai ignored the insult aimed at Margaret. "Rigby, this has gone far enough," he said. "This isn't you!"

"Wrong!" Rigby asserted. "It is me! This has always been me, but you were just too damn stubborn to see it! That stick up your ass was just too high up there for you to ever notice anything about me!"

"Alright, I admit it! I know I shouldn't have treated you like crap for all those years!"

"Go on!" Rigby said.

"And I should've paid more attention to you!"

"Yeah, and what else?"

"And I should've compromised with you when I took that promotion instead of just cutting you off like that! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Mordecai concluded, in the verge of tears.

"And that's it?" Rigby asked, unfazed.

"What?"

"You're forgetting something," Rigby claimed through gritted teeth.

"What do you mean?" Mordecai was legitimately confused. What could he be missing? He was sure he had brought up everything that had led to this deadly situation amongst the former friends.

"The promotion!" Rigby snapped, almost pulling the trigger. "You're forgetting the promotion! You know, the whole reason we're up here?! You get it now?! **HUH?!**"

It was all coming back now to Mordecai.

"So..." Rigby trailed off bitterly.

"What?" Mordecai asked.

"Say you're sorry!" Small fragments of spit exited Rigby's mouth as he barked the order.

Mordecai remained silent.

"Say it! Say it now! Nothing happens until you say it!"

"...no."

Rigby's eyes twitched as he heard that. The grip on his pistol loosened a bit. "Wh-wha-what?" he stammered.

"I said 'no', Rigby," Mordecai said. "I'm not going to apologize for wanting to get ahead in the park. I admit that it was my fault for treating you bad those years after, but I wouldn't have done it if you weren't so damn _selfish!_"

Rigby couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't really know what to expect, other than Mordecai pleading for his life. No, this wasn't how it was supposed to go at all! Mordecai was supposed to cower in fear and beg for his life, just like all the times Rigby pictured it in his mind. Afterwards, he would torture him in the many ways his corrupted mind could think of.

But this was really something. This act of defiance by the bird that ruined his life and their friendship was startling, to say the least. Being threatened to apologizing was awkward enough in itself, but there was something about being told to apologize about something that ultimately made his life better to be something that he couldn't find the desire to actually do. It wasn't Mordecai's fault that Rigby's stubborn and prone to loud outbursts. He couldn't have predicted that Rigby would go off the deep end as he did, but he couldn't entirely blame himself for that. If anything, it was Rigby's overinflated ego that led to his own downfall and bloodthirsty behavior, Mordecai concluded.

"You should've been supportive of me!" Mordecai brought up. "You should've been proud to see me move up! But no! Instead, you just kept trying to mess me up! You just couldn't bear to see me knowing that you would never be on the same level as me. You never did want to grow up and look where that got you!"

Rigby stood there, his mouth hanging open in dismay of what he is listening to. This also caused him to lower his gun. His hand slid to his hip as Mordecai continued his speech, his gun still pointed at the raccoon.

"I did want to come up here and set everything right. I was going to try to help you, but looking at what you've done and what you've turned into," Mordecai said, "you're beyond help." He pointed the gun at Rigby's head, cocking the hammer for dramatic effect.

"This ends here."

Rigby's mind snapped back to attack mode and he dived towards Margaret, getting her in a headlock. He pressed his gun's barrel to Margaret's right temple. She shuddered as she felt the cold metal sensation.

"Say you're sorry!" Rigby demanded once more. "Say you're sorry or I'll shoot Margaret right now!" Mordecai didn't budge, still aiming his pistol at the crazed killer threatening his girlfriend.

"Let her go, Rigby!"

"Yeah, you're not so tough now, huh tough guy?" Rigby smirked. "I wonder which boyfriend you are, Mordecai. Boyfriend number sixty-seven, I bet!"

"Rigby!"

"Just do what he wants, Mordecai!" Margaret pleaded, nearly in tears. Rigby jabbed her temple with the barrel of the pistol.

"Shut up!" he demanded. Margaret stopped talking. Mordecai however cringed at the sight of his love being abused like that. Rigby turned back to Mordecai with a frown, saying "Say it! Say it or she dies!"

"Rigby—"

"Say it, you son of a bitch!" Saliva escaped Rigby's lips and landed on Margaret's cheek. She winced upon impact.

"Mordecai..." she sobbed.

"Margaret!" Mordecai softened his tone. "It's going to be okay, Margaret."

"No, it's not going to be okay, Margaret," Rigby said. "It's going to end very badly for you if your asshole boyfriend doesn't apologize for taking that job and ruining my life!" He was starting to lose his patience. Rigby knew that his reflexes were slightly slower than Mordecai's, but he was sure that he had him on the ropes with threatening Margaret. Mordecai was always the sensitive one, Rigby thought to himself.

"If I do say it," Mordecai spoke up, "will you let her go?"

"Only one way to find out," Rigby replied with a sinister grin.

"Mordecai, please..." Margaret whimpered.

"Yes, Mordecai! _Pleeeeeeease!_" Rigby mocked, imitating Margaret's voice.

Mordecai remained silent.

"Just say it!" Rigby snapped, sliding his finger up and down the gun's trigger.

Mordecai frowned.

"Say..."

Rigby dug the barrel deeper into Margaret's temple.

"it..."

Margaret prayed silently to God, hoping that a miracle would happen and save her from this predicament.

"**NOW!**"

A loud, erupting explosion went off outside the tower, causing both Rigby and Margaret to tumble forward towards the floor in shock. Mordecai flinched, but remained standing. Rigby's pistol had slipped from his grasp, landing two feet away from him.

"What the hell was that?!" he cursed. Rigby crawled towards his gun, elbowing Margaret in the face as he does it. Finally, he reached it. With support from his left arm, Rigby lifts himself up.

**BANG! **Mordecai saw an opportunity and took it, firing one round at the downed raccoon. The bullet hit Rigby in the head, causing him to spin and fall face first into the floor. A pained grunt followed, only to be silenced once he hit the floor. The raccoon lay there, motionless as can be. Mordecai fell to his knees with extreme weariness. He let the pistol slowly escape his grip. Looking up, he sees Margaret getting to her feet. She turned towards Rigby, but then looked away, covering her eyes to avoid glancing at the dead raccoon.

"Oh, God," she sobbed. Mordecai walked towards her, embracing her as tenderly as he could. She returned the hug, soaking his shirt with her tears.

"It's okay, Margaret," he whispered to her ear. "It's okay. It's over now."

"Why did he do it, Mordecai?" Margaret cried. Mordecai didn't answer, instead rubbing her back for comfort.

"Let's go," he said. They held hands as he led her to the stairway. She climbed three steps down before stopping to kiss Mordecai on the lips. He kissed her back, placing his hands on her hips. The relieving sensation was well-needed as both lovers closed their eyes, melting even closer into the kiss. Margaret stroked his ears; Mordecai's favorite spot to be touched. He blushed in response before both lovers parted.

_I'm glad it's all over, _Mordecai thought to himself, smiling. _I wish I could've saved them all, though..._ He frowned at the thought. While he did save the love of his life, everyone else was dead. Benson, Muscle Man, Hi-Fives, Skips, and Pops; all of them were now gone. Mordecai sniffled.

"What's wrong, honey?" Margaret asked, noticing his sorrow.

"It's just that... I wish I could have saved them all."

Margaret grimaced, wiping a tear from her eye. "You didn't know, Mordecai. You had no way of knowing."

"I could've known if I didn't take that damn vacation!" he cursed. "If only I—"

"Shhhh," Margaret shushed, putting her fingers to his lips. "It's okay. Let's go home."

Mordecai smiled sadly. "I love you."

"I love you t—"

**BANG!**

A bullet entered through Margaret's forehead and lodged itself into the back of her skull, killing her instantly. She fell backwards, tumbling down the stairs. Mordecai watched in aghast as blood sprayed off the entry wound and onto his face. He tried to grab her as she fell, but failed. All he could do is watch as Margaret plummeted downwards, landing nastily downstairs. Mordecai's lips twitched and his mouth hung open. He turned around. There, he saw Rigby with his gun pointed at him and a chunk of the raccoon's ear missing; the blood dripping slowly onto the floor. Turns out Mordecai shot Rigby in the _ear_, causing Rigby to collapse in pain, only for him to recover soon after.

"Heheheheheheheheheheheheheh," Rigby chuckled with a slasher smile Mordecai had never seen before. Mordecai's breathing rose rapidly while he entirely absorbed what just happened. He looked back at the stairway, glancing Margaret's corpse as a pool of blood started to form around her head. Her dead eyes looked back at Mordecai, almost as if they were asking, "_Why?_"

"You should go check if she's okay," Rigby taunted. "She might have broken something." He continued to laugh once more, infuriating the blue jay to no end! In blind fury, Mordecai charged towards the killer of his love.

"**I'LL KILL YOU!**" he growled. Rigby opened fire, shooting him in the shoulder, stomach, and upper chest. One bullet struck his rib, lodging it in, while the other grazed his lung. Mordecai crashed to the ground in defeat. Rigby walked towards the critically wounded bird, laughing as he does it. Mordecai looked up to find a gun pointed at his head.

Rigby stood there above him with his pistol, ready to fire at any moment. Rigby shook his head slowly, uttering "No. It's too easy." He turned around and started walking to a nearby supply locker. He shot the lock off, opened the door and fumbled around the various tools inside. Mordecai rolled backwards in agony, attempting to crawl toward the stairway. He heard soft footsteps behind him getting closer by the second; the pain of crawling towards the exit almost being too much to bear.

With a grunt from Rigby, Mordecai felt the hard blow of something blunt hitting the back of his head. His face smacked the floor once again; a sensation he definitely did not miss. He let out a single pained groan.

"Too bad that didn't knock you out," Rigby commented, holding a metal crowbar in his hands. He glanced at the head wound that he created before sticking the curved end of the crowbar inside Mordecai's mouth, tugging it back to force the blue jay to face him. Mordecai grunted in pain as the points stretched his cheek, almost to the point of tearing through his flesh. Mordecai was flopped to his back. He looked up at Rigby, who held the bloody crowbar up with both hands.

"Because this is going to hurt." Rigby drives the points of the crowbar downward, hitting Mordecai's upper right arm. Mordecai had never screamed louder in his life as he felt the points being fiddled around his muscle tissue due to Rigby's fearsome twirling. The raccoon pulled the crowbar out and drove it through the lower part of that arm, just narrowing missing the bone, allowing the shaft to pierce through the flesh and out the other side of the arm. Rigby removed the crowbar with a swift yank, smiling as the blood and chunks of torn flesh hit the floor.

"**STOP TALKING!**" Rigby shrieked. He took the crowbar and dug the points into Mordecai's forehead, carving his skin.

"_**AAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!**_" Mordecai screamed in pain. He could feel the points digging deep into his skull. He caught a glimpse of a good chunk of his forehead being torn off, only to remain hanging from the thin piece of skin that was still barely attached to his forehead. Rigby lifted the crowbar once more and thrust the points into Mordecai's left shoulder, causing yet another scream of pain that only made Rigby smile.

"You feel my pain yet?" Rigby asked, jerking the crowbar around, enjoying the squishy sounds of flesh being mutilated. The points managed to reach Mordecai's humerus. Rigby poked through the joint connecting the bone to the scapula and the resulting tissue. With enough force, he drove the crowbar through deeper, separating the bones with a sickening _**CRACK!**_

"There we go!" Rigby cheered as Mordecai let out another scream of ungodly agony. Rigby paid this no mind and used the curved end of the crowbar once again to smash Mordecai's fingers. "Remember _Broken Bonez_? This is just like that, but better!" Mordecai struggled to lift his arm, but could barely lift it an inch before the pain became too much. His other arm wasn't much better, despite all the bones being intact. Rigby broke two fingers and moved on to the blue jay's torso, where he looked at the three fresh bullet wounds in awe. Using the points on the curved end, he slid them into the bullet hole in his stomach. Rigby jerked the crowbar back, causing Mordecai's belly to be pulled with it. The crowbar stretched the skin, inflicting a devastating strain on the blue jay's stomach. He secretly hoped that the blow of that crowbar over the back of his head actually _did _knock him out or even _killed _him. Anything would've been better than this.

Rigby removed the curve from the bullet hole with force. A great deal of blood was visible. Rigby only giggled in glee. Next, he slowly pushed the points of the other side of the tool into the wound that struck Mordecai's right lung. Rigby savored the moment as he looked up to see Mordecai's traumatic expression of being picked apart. It was a face that only Rigby could love. The sounds of the crowbar piercing through Mordecai's chest and skimming the side of his lung were music to the raccoon's ears.

But he wasn't done. He hastily pulled the crowbar out and threw it aside, no longer wanting to use it. He reached into his pocket and pulled out cutting pliers. "Hey, you still alive?" Rigby asked, jabbing Mordecai's face with the pinchers. Mordecai's face scrunched up as the points poked him in the beak. He was alive, much to his disappointment. He breathed heavily, attempting to get a word in edgewise.

Rigby didn't bother to hear him out, opting to place the pinchers into Mordecai's mouth. Getting a good grip on the blue jay's molar, Rigby squeezed the handles of the pliers in his hand. Mordecai struggled to close his mouth, but Rigby held it open with his free hand.

"Hold still!" One strong yank later, Rigby pulled out the molar fresh from his victim's beak. Mordecai bellowed loudly, lifting his arm to feel the missing tooth, regardless of the dissection it suffered.

"Try talking your shit now, Mordecai!" Rigby spat. He walked away, dropping the bloody molar onto the floor. He knelt down near Mordecai's lower body. "That is if you have the **BALLS!**" Rigby clamped the pliers down on Mordecai's right testicle with a fierce grip. The suffering bird let out a howl so loud, it nearly echoed in the room. Rigby gritted his teeth as he squeezed the grip tighter and tighter with all the strength his hand could muster. The pliers lost vice of the testicle twice before finally being held in place by the pinchers. With one firm squeeze, the testicle finally ruptured. Mordecai tilted his head sideways and vomited.

"Yeah, how does it feel, Mordecai?!" Rigby said, raising the bloody pliers up. "Just like losing at Punchies!" Not long after, Rigby pinched Mordecai's tender scrotum with the pliers, almost clamping onto his only testicle left. Rigby didn't want to destroy the other one, however. He had something grander in mind. Rigby jerked his arm back repeatedly, yanking the delicate skin with each pull. Mordecai was in tears now; the mutilation of his genitals nearly causing him to pass out. The sound of flesh tearing rang through the ears of them both as Rigby ripped Mordecai's scrotum off.

A loud bang downstairs got Rigby's attention. The police had used a battering ram to break through the barricade blocking the entrance of the tower. Eighteen officers entered the building and immediately went up the stairs of the tower to find the killer above. Rigby flung the scrotum skin away and walked off to recover his pistol. Mordecai lifted his head up to see the damage. All he could see was blood and semen oozing out of where his genitals used to be. His breathing became staccato, in a way as each breath he took would be interrupted by another one nearly two or three seconds later. Rigby soon returned with the pistol, hoisted Mordecai to his chest level, and held his head in place, complete with the barrel pressed to Mordecai's temple.

"This is how our last day ends, huh," Rigby said, still overjoyed with the physical torture he inflicted on his most-hated victim. "Don't you just love a happy ending?" The many officers ascended the many flights of stairs, armed to the teeth with pistols and shotguns. Rigby waited for them to arrive. Mordecai just sat there in Rigby's grasp, awaiting the end.

The group reached the second-to-last floor of the tower before the lead officer noticed something upon taking his first step into the floor. "Wait!" he said. He spotted Margaret's corpse on the floor. Upon closer inspection, he discovered the bullet hole through her forehead, along with the resulting pool of blood. "Hostage is dead," he told the rest. "Let's move up!"

The officers rushed up the final set of stairs and finally made it to the topmost floor. Only six of them were able to fit through the entryway at once. There, they found the raccoon covered with blood and holding a pistol to the head of a blue jay with three bullet wounds in the torso; two of which appear to have been expanded, lacerations on his arms, and a missing scrotum with a ruptured testicle. Mordecai weakly looked up at the group of police, mouthing the words, "help me".

"Freeze!" one officer demanded, pointing his shotgun towards Rigby. He laughed in response.

"Put the weapon down!" another one said, taking aim with his pistol. Rigby continued to laugh, the sound amplifying by the second.

"Put it down and put your hands over your head, dirtbag!"

"I'm warning you, sir!"

"Put it down!"

"Drop him!"

"You're under arrest, shithead!"

"I said drop it!"

"Put it down now!"

"Hands over your head, scum!"

"Dead or alive, you're coming with me!"

"This is your last warning!"

"We're gonna blow you away!"

**BANG! **Rigby pulled the trigger, killing Mordecai instantly. A faucet of blood poured from the exit wound onto Rigby's forearm. The officers opened fire, shooting Rigby numerous times in the face and upper chest. As the bullets and pellets struck his body, Rigby couldn't help but smile. The incoming bullets only served to put this day to an end. He hit the floor dead with one final grin, happy to know that his last day was complete.

**THE END**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Stay tuned for the official sequel to **_**The Last Day**_**, hitting fanfiction dot net June 27th! Nanook out.**

_**Is genital mutilation even a thing I could get away with writing around here?  
-Mister Nanook**_


End file.
